The Lost Gremory
by King0fSkulls
Summary: Kurosaki Gremory, the middle child of the house of Gremory who was kidnapped and supposedly killed, by the old-Maou Faction . He was found by a Dragon who saved him and decided to train him a power stronger than the Power of Destuction he was born with. And now after 10 years later he's back. OCxHarem
1. The Lost Gremory

**Chapter 1: The Lost Gremory**

 **This is a Rewritten version of my previous Story, The Lost Gremory. I recently read it and decided to restart it. I'll make a few changes and try to make the chapters longer.**

 **I do not own High School DxD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Dragon/Monster/etc. Talking]**

 **{Dragon/Monster/etc. Thinking}**

 _ **Attack/Power**_

 ***Sound***

* * *

It was a normal day at the Gremory residence, currently the younger members of the family were all in the living room, the eldest, Sirzechs was sitting on a couch watching over his siblings, avoiding doing the paperwork's he had to do, Rias, the youngest, who was 8 years old, was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls, and Kurosaki, Rias' older twin brother, was just sitting on a couch reading. They were all quiet enjoying the silence. That is until a silver haired maid showed up.

"Sirzechs-Sama, you still have work to do." She calmly said while standing behind Sirzechs spooking him.

"Will you stop appearing behind me?! Seriously, do I have to put a bell around your neck?"

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't skip your work." Grayfia said with her usual stoic expression on her face.

"She's right Nii-Sama." Kurosaki said without taking his eyes off his book.

"You never take my side Kuro-Kun!"

"Because you never do anything right." Kurosaki said before Sirzechs got up and walked out of the room followed by Grayfia, to go to his office, leaving Kurosaki and Rias alone in the room.

They were in silence once again for a few hours, until an explosion could be heard on the other side of the house, surprising the two kids.

"Kuro-Nii!" Rias yelled, scared by the noise, while running to Kurosaki. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He said as he made his way to the window with Rias. He couldn't believe what he saw. The garden was a mess, filled with craters, plants and grass on fire and the guards fighting what looked like invaders. The moment he saw an invader kill a guard he immediately put his hand in front of Rias' eyes and took her away from the window, he ran in the halls trying to find somebody that could help, they ran down a hall and when they were a about to make a turn Kurosaki stopped.

"What's wrong Kuro-Nii?" Rias asked with tears in her eyes, scared by what was happening.

He didn't answer. He only put a finger in front of his mouth signaling her to stay quiet. He went closer to the curve and took a look at the hall, he saw two hooded unknown Devils waking in their direction, while checking every door they.

"Where the hell are those kids?!" one of them yelled irritated by the fact that he couldn't find them.

"Don't worry. We'll find the Gremory heirs." The other one said.

When Kurosaki heard that he immediately knew that they were after him and Rias. He grabbed Rias and put her on a nearby closet that the maids used to store the cleaning materials.

"Rias I need you to stay here and be quiet, ok?" He said.

"W-What about you Kuro-Nii?" She asked while crying.

"I'll distract them and get them as far away from here as I can." He said

"Please Kuro-Nii, don't go." She begged.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, so please stay quiet." He said receiving a nod from Rias and closing the door.

After closing the door Kurosaki went to the hall where the two Devils were.

"There he is!" One of them yelled.

"Grab him!" The other one said before Kurosaki started to run in the opposite direction of where Rias was, being followed by the other Devils. He ran as fast as he could, he ended up in a room with no exit except for the giant hole in one of the walls that led outside. 'Dad's not going to like this.' He thought when he saw the hole, since he didn't have any other choice he went outside and ran towards the forest that was near their house, hoping that he could lose them there. He was starting to slow down because he was starting to get tired and they were getting closer to him.

"You won't get away!" One of them yelled summoning a sword and cutting Kurosaki across his back.

"YOU IDIOT!" The other one yelled. "We need him alive!" He yelled pointing at Kurosaki, who was unconscious, lying face down with a cut that started in his left shoulder and ended on his right hip. His previously clean clothes were now covered in dirt and his blood.

"Don't worry. This won't kill him. It will make it harder for him to run away from us." The one with the sword said while smirking.

"Whatever you say. Now let's go, the Boss is waiting for us." He said as he put Kurosaki over his shoulder.

 **Meanwhile with Rias**

She was huddled up in a corner of the closet, waiting for Kurosaki or anybody else to appear and help her. She then heard footsteps coming closer to her, she was starting to think that Kurosaki finally came back. When the door opened her hopes went down the drain, because instead of Kurosaki she saw one of the invaders.

"Found you." He said with a smirk as he grabbed Rias by the arm and pulled her out of the closet. "Stop struggling!" He said annoyed by Rias trying to free herself.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled as tears fell down her eyes.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Rias heard, when she looked at the source of the noise, she saw Sirzechs running towards them and punching the man right in the face sending him flying.

"ONII-SAMA!" She yelled jumping to her brother.

"Rias. Where is Kurosaki?" He asked when he noticed that she was alone.

"I don't know." She said before starting to cry again.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sirzechs asked.

"We heard a noise and when we looked out of the window we saw strange men attacking the house, we ran looking for somebody to help and Kuro-Nii saw some of the people in the house, he put me in there and led the people away." She said while crying.

"Grayfia, take Rias somewhere safe! I'll look for Kurosaki!" Sirzechs ordered his Queen, she did exactly that and grabbed Rias and took her somewhere safe while Sirzechs went on the opposite direction from them, killing every invader he saw while looking for his brother.

 **A few hours later with Kurosaki.**

He didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered was that he was running away from the invaders in the forest, then he felt an enormous pain on his back and everything went dark. When he woke up he saw that he was chained to a wall in some old dungeon, surrounded by hooded people.

"So you finally woke up." Said a voice from behind the hooded figures. They made way for someone to pass and when he looked he saw a man with long brown hair that covered his right eye, wearing what looked like a black armor under a cape.

"Who are you?!" Kurosaki yelled wincing in pain because of his back.

"I'm Shalba Beelzebud from the old-Maou faction." He said introducing himself.

"What do you want from me?!"

"We want to make your brother suffer with the fact that he couldn't protect his family, we want to weaken him with that and take the opportunity to kill him, and since he's the strongest of the four Maou the other three will fall easily after him." Shalba said.

"Beelzebud-Sama!" One of the men called him while running up to him.

"What?"

"We received information that our men fell and that the Gremory's won!" The men said.

"Doesn't matter. We got what we wanted." Shalba calmly said.

"So what should we do with him?" A woman with light brown hair and glasses asked.

"Anything we want." Shalba said while smirking. "It doesn't matter, either way he's going to die." He said before turning to the hooded figures. "Listen up! In two months we are going to attack that excuse for a Maou again, in the meantime, I want this kid to stay alive. But that doesn't mean that you can't have your fun torturing him."

"Why don't we just kill him now?" The woman asked before Shalba turned to her with the most maniacal grin he could put on his face.

"I want Gremory to see that he wasn't able to keep his little brother safe before I kill the brat right in front of him!" He said before looking at Kurosaki, who could do nothing, instead watch in fear as Shalba opened the door to his cell. "I'll go first."

That night, Kurosaki's screams were audible through the entire castle they were in.

 **A month later.**

It has now been a month since the Gremory residence was attacked, things have just started to go back to normal, except the fact that Kurosaki was still missing, every day after the attack Sirzechs ordered for a search team to look for his younger brother, he even got the help of the other three Maou, but they could not find him.

"Sirzechs-Chan." Venelana Gremory called entering the room where Sirzechs was, at this moment he was over a table looking at a map of the area trying to find a place they might have missed. "Don't you think it's enough?" She said looking down. "We've searched everywhere and there is no sign of him."

"I won't give up!" He yelled. "He as to be somewhere, I won't rest until I've found him."

"Please Sirzechs stop!" She yelled. "It's been a month already. We should prepare the funeral." She said while crying.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. "I swear that when I find the old-Maou faction I'll kill every single one of them!" He yelled remembering what the invaders told him during interrogation. They told him that they would kill him, but he still had hope that he was still alive.

 **With Kurosaki.**

In has been a month since he was been caught. Every single day he was tortured. He was been whipped, cut, electrocuted, drowned, burned, among other things. He was now covered in injuries that were only treated by the others throwing a bucket full of alcohol at him. They only gave him a loaf of bread to eat every other day to make sure that he wouldn't starve to death. He thought that today was going to be another day of him being tortured, that is, until he felt the ground shake and the sound of screams and explosions from the outside. He looked through the window from his cell in time to see another explosion.

"We have to get out of here!" One of the hooded figures yelled while running to the one that was keeping guard of Kurosaki.

"What about him?" The other asked pointing to Kurosaki.

"Screw him! Why would we risk our lives to save someone we're going to kill?!" He yelled before running off.

"Wait!" The one guarding yelled before running after him. "What the hell is even happening?!"

"Dragon!" Kurosaki was able to hear.

After they left, Kurosaki was left alone, being the only noise the commotion outside. But after a big explosion everything went quiet. Kurosaki looked again at the window, only to see an enormous slitted red eye looking at him through the window. Before Kurosaki could scream, the top of the tower he was locked on was tear open and a couple of rocks fell towards him, one of them hitting him on the head making him start to lose consciousness, the last thing he saw before passing out was a giant black claw coming towards him.

* * *

.

.

.

 **[..ke…]** Kurosaki started to hear a voice but couldn't identify it or hear what it said.

 **[…ke up.]** He heard again, this time a little more clearly.

 **[Wake up!]** He heard again, this time much louder causing him to wake up. After waking up, he slowly and painfully got in a seated position, he looked to his right and saw tress, and he assumed he was in a forest. He looked to his left and the little color he had in his face disappeared when he saw that next to him was giant black Dragon looking at him.

 **[Finally!]** It yelled. Kurosaki wanted to scream but was petrified. **[Calm down. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have rescued you from that place.]** HE said managing to calm Kurosaki down a little. **[Now, can you tell me what you were doing in that place?]** He asked but Kurosaki didn't answer. **[What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?]**

"W-Why did you help me?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[For months I have been looking for a certain person to help me with something. About a week ago I found him. The downside was that he was trapped in some tower. And I just got him out.]**

"Why didn't you do that a week ago?!"

 **[Hey, I might be a Dragon, but I'm already old, there's no way I could face the leaders of the Old-Maou Faction by myself, so I waited for them to leave before I made my move.]** The Dragon said.

"Thanks…" Kurosaki said after some time in silence.

 **[You're welcome. Now, mind telling me how you got trapped in that tower like you were some king of Princess in distress?]**

Ignoring the last comment, Kurosaki told him everything that happened since the invasion until now.

 **[So you're a Gremory?]** He asked receiving a nod from Kurosaki. **[Well, that helps a little in the reason that you were the one]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[You see, I'm dying.]** The Dragon said. **[And I'm looking for someone capable to inherit my Power. And that person is you. You're the one that's going to inherit my** _ **Chaos Power.**_ **]**

" _ **Chaos Power**_? Isn't that _**Destruction Power**_?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[Oh please, that power is something that you Devils copied from my power. And of course, a copy can never be as good as the original.]**

"If it's so great why have I never heard of anything like that?"

 **[Because everyone who tried to learn it died,** _ **Destruction Power**_ **is a weaker version of it, that's why Devils can handle it.]**

"Then I can't handle it!"

 **[There is a difference between those Devils and you. You are going to learn from a Master of it unlike them. So with my help you won't die…probably…]**

"But why me?"

 **[I don't know. I just started looking for someone capable until I sensed you, and knew you were the one. So? What do you say?]**

Kurosaki thought for a moment if he should accept. Sure he wanted to go back and see if everyone was alright but he couldn't face them, knowing that he was too weak to help them, so he thought that if he got stronger he could protect everyone. "I accept."

[ **Great. But I should tell you there is one condition.]** The Dragon said **[I already told you that my time in this world is almost ending so I ask you one thing, when we finish your training you'll let me use your body.]**

"WHAT?! No way then!"

 **[Let me finish. Let me use your body but you'll still be in control, the most I can do is help you with your power and communicate with you, so in other words it'll be like you have a Sacred Gear.]**

"Oh. Why didn't you say that sooner?"

 **[Then I'll ask again. Do you accept the offer?]**

"Yes I do." Kurosaki said. "Now, do you mind giving me a ride to my home to see if everyone is alright? If I don't show up they might think that I'm dead."

 **[That I cannot do.]**

"WHY?!"

 **[Because if they know that you're alive they will distract you on your training, and it is too dangerous.]**

"Why?"

 **[Because, even if you survive the training and don't perfectly master the Chaos Power you could die when using it. So it's best if you don't see your family until you finish you training.]**

"And how long will that take?"

 **[A little over a decade.]** The Dragon calmly said.

"TEN YEARS?!" Kurosaki shouted.

 **[Yes. So we better get started. Now get on]** The Dragon said preparing to take flight. Kurosaki did what the Dragon said and got on his back

"You still haven't told me your name."

 **[I'm Razeth. The Chaos Dragon.]** The Dragon now known as Razeth said before he flew off with Kurosaki.

"Where are we going?"

 **[To the mountains where you will rest for a couple of days before you training officially start.]**

 **About a year later on the mountains.**

 **[Concentrate harder!]** Razeth yelled while Kurosaki was sitting on the ground focusing the _**Chaos Power**_ in his hand.

"I would if you'd shut up!" Kurosaki yelled never opening his eyes, still trying to focus. He started to get surrounded by an aura that was black, unlike the rest of the Devils that used Power of Destruction, who had a red aura around their bodies when they used it. He then was able to summon the Chaos Power in his hand, it moved in his hand like a flame, a flame that was a mixture of black and purple that is. "W-Wow."

 **[Amazing isn't it?]** Razeth said. **[And there is a lot more it can do. Try to punch the air and imagine it reaching as far as possible.]**

" **Like this?"** Kurosaki asked doing what he was told, but was surprised to see what looked like a beam be fired from his fist, completely obliterating the rock that was in front of him.

 **[Yeah… You better be careful where you point that.]**

"Yeah I think it's better." Kurosaki said, still shocked with the Power he now possessed.

 **Seven Years later**

 **[Kurosaki. Come on, we're moving.]**

"Again?" A now 16 year old Kurosaki asked. "For the past eight years we've going around the Underworld, I mean, we've been in the mountains, the forest, in an Island in the middle of nowhere and so on. Now where are we going?"

 **[To the mountains.]** Razeth said.

"AGAIN?!"

 **[There are more mountains, you know that right? Now get on before I leave you behind]** Razeth said preparing to take off.

"Yeah, I know the drill." Kurosaki said getting on his back.

 **That night.**

 **[Here we are.]** Razeth said flying closer to a set of mountains. **[These mountains have been the nest of thousands of Dragons thru history.]** He said when a large amount of Dragons were coming to view.

"Wow."

They then landed in one of the mountains, the moment they landed they became the center of attention of all the Dragons that were there, who stood in place just looking at them except a giant purple Dragon that had the characteristics of a human.

 **[What brings you here Razeth? It's been almost 10 years since you last came here.]** The Dragon said.

 **[Yeah yeah, good to see you too Tannin]** Razeth said to the Dragon now known as Tannin. **[I came here to finish the training of my disciple.]** He said while Kurosaki climbed down of Razeth.

 **[You got a disciple? That's a first, you were always very picky about who deserved to learn your** _ **Chaos Power**_ **. So, what's the catch?]** Tannin asked.

 **[He's going to let me inhabit inside of him.]**

 **[I already feel sorry for him. So, what's your name?]** Tannin asked Kurosaki.

"My name is Kurosaki Gremory, and I already know who you are. Tannin an Ultimate-Class Devil, who is a previous Dragon King resurrected as a Devil."

 **[I see, you are very well informed. Wait… Did you just say you're Kurosaki Gremory? As in, Sirzechs' younger brother, the one who supposedly died 8 years ago?]** Tannin asked receiving a nod from Kurosaki. **[You know that he looked for you for more than a month, I should know since I helped. Why didn't you tell them you were alive?]** Tannin asked noticing that Kurosaki was looking at the ground with his crimson hair shadowing his eyes.

 **[It was for the best.]** Razeth answered for Kurosaki. **[It's best if he remained "Dead" for his training. When he finishes his training he will see them again.]**

 **[I see. Is there anything I can help with his training?]**

 **[Actually there is.]** Razeth said. **[I want you to continue his training, because today will be the last time we see each other face to face.]**

"What do you mean? Isn't there two more years in my training?"

 **[Yes there is. Unfortunately the day came sooner than I expected. So the next two years will be used for you to train the abilities and get used to the changes you will gain when I enter your body.]** Razeth said.

"Wait what changes? You didn't tell me nothing about changes!"

 **[Don't worry it's nothing bad]** Razeth said putting a sleeping spell on Kurosaki who immediately felt asleep.

 **[Did you have to do that?]** Tannin asked.

 **[No, but I enjoy doing this things to him to shut him up.]** Razeth said while Tannin just sweat dropped.

 **[How many times have you done this to the poor boy?]**

 **[Already lost count.]**

 **The next day.**

Kurosaki woke up alone in the middle of a cave and started looking around when he sat up. 'No one's here.' He thought.

 **{I am.}** Said Razeth.

"Where the hell are you?!" Kurosaki yelled.

 **{I'm in your head.}**

"Great, I spent the last 8 years hallucinating with a Dragon that was just my imagination."

 **{No you dumbass! Don't you remember last night when I said that I'd be residing inside your body!}**

"Oh right, I don't remember what happened next."

 **{That's because I put you to sleep.}**

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

 **[It's good to see you're awake.]** Tannin said walking in to the cave **.**

"Morning Tannin."

 **[So did it work?]** Tannin asked.

 **[Yes it did.]** Razeth said.

"Wait, you can communicate with the outside world too?"

 **[Yup. I can communicate mentally with you or out loud to everyone.]**

"I have a feeling that that will cause me trouble further down the line."

 **[Shut up. You have training to do remember?]**

"Oh that's right. So Tannin what do you want me to do first?"

 **[I want you to fly ten times around the mountains. Now spread out your wings.]** Tannin ordered **.**

Kurosaki did exactly what he was told to and spread out his wings, which shocked him with the fact that his black bat like wings were gone and were replaced by black Dragon wings. "What the…"

 **[I told you there were going to be some changes in your body. That's one of them.]** Razeth said.

 **[You can be mesmerized with your wings later, now do what I told you.]** Tannin ordered again.

Kurosaki did that and was surprised by the speed he now possessed, failing to control it and crashing in to a mountain.

 **[These are going to be two long years.]** Tannin said to himself.

 **Two years later.**

 **[It took some time but your training is finally over.]** Razeth said **. [Now we will be doing the final test of your power.]**

"What's the test?" A now 18 year-old Kurosaki asked.

 **[You will be fighting Sirzechs, I already asked him to fight you.]** Tannin said **[But he doesn't know it's you. So you better hide your identity for after the fight.]** He said handing him a cloak **.**

" **Ok."** Kurosaki said putting on the cloak that hided most of his body and its hood hides his hair and shadows his face.

 **[Now get on, his probably waiting for us.]** Tannin said preparing to take off.

 **With Sirzechs.**

"I wonder what kind of Devil my opponent is going to be, I mean, for Tannin to ask me to test him he must quite strong right?" Sirzechs asked his Queen Grayfia who was standing next to him, the two of them where in the middle of the forest.

"Sirzechs-Sama, as one of the four Maou you shouldn't think like that. You accepted to fight, so you will have to fight said Devil, be it strong or weak, male or female, young or old." Grayfia said with a stoic expression.

"Damn Grayfia if you act like that to everyone it'll be hard for you to find a man." Sirzechs said before getting hit on the head by Grayfia who was tired to hear him say that. "There they are!" Sirzechs said noticing Tannin descending with a cloaked figure on his shoulder **.**

 **With Kurosaki.**

 **{Holy Shit!}** Razeth mentally yelled, ignoring the slight pain he caused Kurosaki. **{Who's that hot piece of ass next to you brother?!}**

'You mean Grayfia? She's my brother's Queen.'

 **{So that's the Grayfia you've been fantasizing about in the past year.}**

'I told to stop looking through my memories!'

 **Back on the ground.**

 **[Sorry if we're late.]** Tannin said when he landed. **[This will be your opponent Sirzechs, don't bother asking him his name, he doesn't talk much before a fight.]** Lied Tannin.

"If you say so. Are you ready kid?" Sirzechs asked as the cloaked figure jumped off of Tannin shoulder. And slowly walked towards Sirzechs until he was about 15 feet from him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said getting in to a fighting position.

They stood in place waiting for the other to make the first move. Minutes seemed to pass but in reality it was only seconds.

Sirzechs decided to make the first move and threw a black and red sphere made with his Power of Destruction at the cloaked figure who just a hand and mutter something that Sirzechs couldn't understand and as soon as he said that a black and purple aura started to surround him and a black and purple shield like thing formed in his hand, defending him from the attack, surprising the Maou and his Queen.

'What the hell is that power?' Sirzechs thought, while the cloaked figure summoned what looked like to be a black and purple flame on his hand.

 **[I would avoid that if I were you.]** Tannin advised.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs said. "It's just a flame."

 **[That flame almost killed me a few times already.]**

That statement caught Sirzechs by surprise by the fact that the cloaked figure in front of him possessed an attack that managed to almost kill a former Dragon King, when he looked back at the cloaked man he barely had time to dodge the beam that his opponent had fired **(It's sort of like Issei's Dragon Shot)**. When he looked behind him he was shocked to see most of the forest behind him was completely decimated.

"What the hell was that?!" Sirzechs yelled to the cloaked figure standing in front of him while pointing behind him to the destruction that was created by that one attack but didn't receive an answer. Sirzechs summoned his wings and flew in the air preparing to attack. " _ **Ruin of Extinction!**_ " He said unleashing a barrage of small spheres that were making their way to the man with enormous speeds hiding the ground causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared the only thing that was left was a huge crater. "SHIT! I didn't mean to kill him!" Sirzechs yelled, looking down he saw Tannin smirking at him and pointing at him to look behind him. When he looked behind him he saw the cloaked figure behind him with what looked like to be black Dragon wings, he had his hands covered in his weird flames. "When did you get there?!" Sirzechs said but was interrupted by a fist hitting him right in his face sending him crashing down. Sirzechs got up from the ground without a scratch. "You're quite strong I'll give you that." He said dusting himself off.

 **[That isn't strong! None of you have been taking this fight seriously! If he wasn't holding back he could go toe to toe with me!]** Tannin said.

'Just who is he? He was fighting the strongest of the four Maou and was holding back… He's either incredibly strong or… A complete idiot.' Grayfia who was watching the fight in amazement by the sheer power she was seeing, and both of them were holding back.

 **[Sirzechs from what you just saw what do you think of him?]** Tannin asked. [Because from what I've seen he's at least Grayfia's level, when he's holding back that is.] Tannin said surprising Grayfia even more, to the point where her usual stoic expression was gone.

"Yeah I saw that." Sirzechs said. "I'd be a fool not upgrading him to an Ultimate-Class."

 **[Now comes the harder part.]** Tannin said.

"What's the hard part?" Sirzechs asked as Tannin and Grayfia walked closer to Sirzechs and the cloaked figure, who landed a few feet from Sirzechs.

 **[The introductions…]** Tannin said, signaling the man to take of his cloak.

Said man did exactly that revealing what he looked like under the cloak, when he removed the cloak they were able to see that he had at least 18 years, had short messy Crimson hair and bluish eyes, just like a Gremory, when they saw him, Sirzechs and Grayfia stood there eye wide.

"It's good to finally be able to see you again, Nii-San, Grayfia."

"K-Kurosaki…?" Sirzechs asked not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah." Kurosaki said, happy to finally see his brother after 10 years of thinking that he was dead.

The instant he said that Sirzechs ran to him, and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Y-You're crushing me… You dumbass." The moment Kurosaki said that, Sirzechs hugged harder.

"It really is you!" He yelled in delight.

"H-Help me Grayfia." He pleaded to Grayfia who stood in place.

"We thought you were dead for 10 years, think of this as a part of your punishment." Grayfia said trying to put on her stoic expression but couldn't help but smile because of what she was seeing. She also knew that there wouldn't be any punishment but she just wanted to scare him a little like she used to in the past.

"That's right!" Sirzechs said realizing something and letting Kurosaki go, who immediately started to try and get as much air as possible, and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What the hell happened and where were you and what was that power and-" Sirzechs started to ask a lot of questions.

"Can't we wait until we get home?" Kurosaki asked. "Everyone there will probably ask me the same questions and I don't want to say the same thing more than once."

"It's really you. Alright, Grayfia prepare the transportation circle."

"Yes Sirzechs-Sama."

"Well, I guess this is it." Kurosaki said walking up to Tannin.

 **[For now at least.]**

"By the way Tannin why didn't you tell me you found him when you asked me to fight him? Were you just walking through the woods and thought it would be a more exciting way to show me he was alive?" Sirzechs asked.

[ **What are you talking about? I found he was alive two years ago.]**

"TWO YEARS?! You knew he was alive for two whole years and didn't tell me!"

 **[It's a long story. Kurosaki will tell you all about it later, so if you don't mind I better take my leave.]** Tannin said before taking flight.

"Did that oversized gecko use me as his escape goat?!" Kurosaki asked.

"The circle is ready." Grayfia said appearing behind Sirzechs and Kurosaki.

"AAAAAAAHHH" Yelled Sirzechs yelled scared by his Queen. "Stop doing that." He then heard laughter and looked to see it was Kurosaki. "What are you laughing at, didn't she scare you to?!"

"No I sensed her coming." Kurosaki said.

"But I always hide my presence when I'm calling someone." Grayfia said not believing someone was able to sense her.

"YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE?!" Yelled Sirzechs.

"You didn't know?" Kurosaki asked before walking towards the circle. "Let's go home already."

 **Gremory Residence.**

The moment they arrived Sirzechs and Grayfia left Kurosaki in the main room while they would call Lord and Lady Gremory. At the moment Kurosaki was looking out the window seeing the garden. 'Last time I saw it was like there was a war occurring.' He thought but was brought back to reality by the sound of the doors being opened.

Grayfia and Sirzechs walked in the room followed by his parents.

"Alright we're here, what was so urgent Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked

"That." Sirzechs said pointing to the man by the window.

"Is that…?" Lord Gremory asked while Lady Gremory only stood in place with her hands covering her mouth as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"It's been a while, mother, father." Kurosaki said, and as soon as he said that, Lady Gremory flew without her wings towards Kurosaki, who she held as hard as she could while crying.

A few minutes later after his mother calmed down they went to the dining hall to have dinner while Kurosaki told his story.

And after they heard it they couldn't believe what he went through.

"Next time I see those bastards I'll kill them!" Sirzechs said.

"Not before me you're not." Kurosaki said.

"So, you have the Dragon that thought you Chaos Power living inside of you?" Sirzechs asked.

 **[That he has.]** Came Razeth's voice surprising the people in the room, except Kurosaki.

"So you're Razeth. Thank you for what you did for my brother."

"He's also the one that didn't let me tell you I was alive." Kurosaki said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Yelled Sirzechs throwing his gratitude out the window.

 **[I already told you, you could've died if you were distracted by your family while training!]**

"I know, just wanted to see their reaction." Kurosaki said. "By the way where's Rias?"

"Oh right. She currently is attending an Academy in the Human World, she also already started her own peerage." Sirzechs said. "That reminds me. There have been a lot of Fallen Angel sightings in her Territory, so I was wondering if you don't mind helping her."

"Sure." Kurosaki said.

"That was quick."

"What? If my sister is in danger than I'm going to help her." Kurosaki said. "When do I leave?"

"In three days you and Grayfia will go to the Human World and you will be attending the same Academy as her." Sirzechs said.

"Why is Grayfia coming too? Not that I mind of course." Kurosaki asked.

"To keep an eye on you." Sirzechs said. 'Plus, she won't be nagging me about my paperwork.' He thought.

"Go Grayfia-Chan, it'll be like a vacation, and don't worry about Sirzechs-Chan and his paperwork's, I'll make sure he does them." Lady Gremory said, making Sirzechs to star to sweat uncontrollably.

"If Lady Gremory puts it like that, I'll go." Grayfia said.

"Alright, I'll arrange for it." Sirzechs said.

 **{You must be happy. To go and live with a smoking hot maid.}** Razeth said making Kurosaki spit the tea he was drinking surprising the other Devil's because they couldn't hear what Razeth said

"What the hell Razeth?!" Kurosaki however yelled.

 **{What it's true. Since now you're an Ultimate-Class that means you can have more than one wife. So you know what that means right? HAREM! And if I were you I'd start with the hot maid over there.}**

"Is everything alright Kurosaki-Sama?" Grayfia asked showing a little concern.

"Everything's fine!" Kurosaki said avoiding eye contact. 'Dammit Razeth! Now I can't look at her!'

What happened unfazed the others except for Sirzechs who was smirking. 'Well, Well, Well. It looks like making Grayfia go with him was the right choice.' He thought, thinking that his brother and Grayfia might hit it off in the human world.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Kurosaki's Harem [Grayfia, Raynare, Serafall, Momoyo, Tatsuko and Margit (Majikoi), Kuroka, Erza (Fairy Tail), Tiamat, Yasaka, Rossweiss, Esdeath( Akame ga Kill)]**


	2. Going to the Human World

**Chapter 2: Going to the Human World**

 **I do not own High School DxD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Dragon/Monster/etc. Talking]**

 **{Dragon/Monster/etc. Thinking}**

 _ **Attack/Power**_

 ***Sound***

"I'm so bored!" Kurosaki whined. It has been three days since he returned home, and in those three days he wasn't allowed to leave the Gremory house, so he the only things he did was either sit around doing nothing our spending some time with Grayfia on her free time.

 **[Then what are you waiting for? Take that made of yours to an empty room!]**

"Would you stop that?! You've been saying things like that for the past three days!"

 **[And you still haven't done it!]** Razeth yelled. **[Come on! We both know you want to!]**

"The Teleportation Circle is ready." Grayfia said walking in the room.

"Then let's go." Kurosaki said walking out of the room with Grayfia, not knowing that she heard everything.

 **In another room of the Gremory House.**

Sirzechs, his parents and some servants of the Gremory were all in one room with a Magical Circle with the Gremory symbol, waiting for Kurosaki and Grayfia to appear.

"We're here." Kurosaki said walking in the room followed by Grayfia.

"The Circle is ready for transport." Sirzechs said, when he said that Kurosaki and Grayfia went to the Circle.

"Bye Kuro-Chan. Don't forget come by once in a while." Lady Gremory said. "And don't worry Grayfia-Chan, I'll do my best to make Sirzechs-Chan do his work." She said before the Circle started to glow and transport them away, when she said that, Kurosaki tried his best to not start laughing from the look on Sirzechs face, because if there is someone scarier than Grayfia, is their mother.

"See you guys later." Kurosaki said before he and Grayfia got teleported away.

 **In the Human World.**

"So this is the place." Kurosaki said looking around the house that he and Grayfia would be sharing.

"Kurosaki-Sama, please have a look around while I get things ready." Grayfia said.

"Kurosaki." Kurosaki said.

"Not happening." Grayfia said, Kurosaki spent the last three days trying to convince Grayfia to stop calling him Kurosaki-Sama, but she was more stubborn than him.

"Just call me Kurosaki, no Sama." Kurosaki said. "And while we're here you don't have to act like a maid. I spent ten years taking care of myself all around the Underworld, so doing the same in a house is nothing."

 **[By yourself?]** Razeth asked. **[I was there for eight years and Tannin for the other two!]**

"You didn't do anything in those eight years!" Kurosaki said. "You literally spent the first month of our training, throwing big ass rocks at me because you were bored! Not to mention the numerous times you left me with some people you knew to take care of my training for a couple of months when you went to do who knows what!"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-Sama, but my job here is to take care of you." Grayfia said ignoring the argument between the two.

"No, your job is to keep an eye on me. And why are you a maid anyway? Aren't you Nii-San's Queen?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm a maid because I want to." Grayfia said with her usual stoic expression.

"Don't tell me you have fantasies where you're being dominated while wearing a maid dress and you walk around wearing it to make them fell more real." Kurosaki said surprising Grayfia.

 **{Smooth one there.}**

"W-WHAT?!" Grayfia yelled. "I do no such thing!"

"If you say so." Kurosaki said. "But the longer you keep wearing that the more I think it's true." Kurosaki said walking away.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to pick a room." He said walking up the stairs. When he reach the top he saw that there were four rooms and a bathroom, he saw that the rooms have already been picked, he opened the door that had a note with his name and saw that he got the master bedroom, there wasn't much, a desk, a walk-in closet and a king sized bed. "Now why do I need a bed this big?"

 **[I think I heard a Harem option being said somewhere.]** Razeth said.

"That was you!" Kurosaki said. "And I still have a hard time looking at Grayfia after that."

 **[Really? Because you didn't even blink when you said that she liked to be dominated in a maid outfit.]**

"Shit… I said that didn't I?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[Yes you did.]** Razeth said.

"I'm screwed." Kurosaki said leaving his room and walking downstairs. "Hey, Grayfia! About what I said-" Kurosaki said but didn't finish when he saw Grayfia not wearing a maid outfit for the first time on his life, instead she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black blouse.

"Is there anything you need Kurosaki-Sama?" Grayfia asked.

"You changed clothes? You know you don't have to listen to me, if you feel comfortable wearing that, then wear it."

"Actually, I realized that walking around the Human World in a maid outfit would make people think I'm some weirdo." Grayfia said.

"If you say so." Kurosaki said. "Listen, sorry about what I said."

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki-Sama." Grayfia said. "You actually weren't wrong when you said that." She quietly said.

"You said something?" Kurosaki asked.

"N-Nothing." Grayfia said with a pink in her cheeks before walking away. 'That was a close one.' She thought. 'Why would I say that?!'

'H-Hey Razeth.' Kurosaki mentally called. 'Did you hear the same thing I did? Our am I imagining things?'

 **{HAHAHAHA! I heard it to! I'm starting to like her even more! You should hurry and hit that!}** Razeth said.

'Sometimes I wonder why I had to be stuck with the most perverted being in existence for the rest of my life.' Kurosaki thought while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to get some air." Kurosaki said. "That information alone was too much for a day." He then walked in the kitchen where Grayfia was. "Hey Grayfia. I'm going out for a walk to check this town."

"Very well." Grayfia said. "But keep a low profile and remember what Sirzechs-Sama said, try not to get caught by Rias-Sama, for some reason."

"You know how theatrical Nii-San can be, he probably has something planned." Kurosaki said leaving the kitchen.

"{Sometimes you make me think you're a dumb kid you know that? I mean, why explore the town when you can explore her instead!}

'Will you shut up already?!' Kurosaki mentally screamed.

Kurosaki left the house and then started to walk around town seeing what was there to see. He didn't see anything that interesting, he walked around until he reached Kuon Academy. "So this is the school Rias goes to." He said when he felt a few Devil presences. "I can feel her presence along with Sona's, the others must be their Peerage members."

 **[We better leave before they notice we're here**.] Razeth said.

"I know." Kurosaki said before walking away on a random direction.

 **In the School Grounds inside an old building.**

"Rias." A girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail called. "It seems that the Fallen Angel is walking with Hyoudou Issei to the park." She said but the girl she was talking to didn't seem to be paying attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh. Don't worry Akeno." Rias said. "I just thought I sensed something."

"What?" The girl now known as Akeno said.

"I think I sensed a very powerful presence, but it's gone now."

"Was it a Fallen Angel?"

"I don't think so." She Answered. "I think it was a Devil, but I could notice that it was more than just a normal Devil, it seemed almost… Draconic." She said surprising the other girl.

"Are you saying that there's a Dragon walking around in Kuon?"

"I don't know Akeno, but we better keep our eyes opened." Rias said before looking out the window. 'Why does it feel so familiar?'

 **In a park.**

After visiting the school, Kurosaki walked around a little longer until he ended up in a park. "Well… I'm lost." He said looking around until he noticed the son was already setting. "Man, it has gotten late I better get going before Grayfia gets pissed at me." He said when he was starting to make his way back but he stopped.

'Razeth. Are you feeling it?' Kurosaki mentally asked Razeth.

 **{Yeah. A Fallen Angel.}** Razeth said.

'And it's with a human. This can't be good.' Kurosaki thought while hiding his presence and quickly hide behind some trees.

 **{They're here.}** Razeth said when two figures were now visible. They appeared to be a guy and a girl.

'SSHHH! Be quiet!' Kurosaki said. 'I can't hear what they're saying!' Kurosaki said before concentrating on his high senses, courtesy of Razeth, until he finally became able to hear their talk.

"Hey Issei, can you do something for me?" The girl asked.

"Sure." He said before the girl got closer to him and had her mouth close to his ear.

"Can you die for me?" She asked surprising the guy and making Kurosaki ready to jump at any second.

"W-What? Mind repeating that Yuuma-Chan? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said… Can you die for me?" Said the girl as she started to transform, she now looked taller and older, she now had two black wings coming out of her back, and her clothes left little to the imagination.

 **{HOLY SHIT!}**

'I know I have to help the kid!' Kurosaki mentally yelled.

 **{Not that! Look at her, she's hot! After banging Grayfia you have to hit that!}**

'NOW'S NOT THE TIME!' Kurosaki said jumping out of the bushes when he saw the Fallen Angel started to summon a light spear and got ready to stab the guy. While he was running he saw that for a second the Fallen Angel was hesitating, but didn't stop. She got ready to throw the spear but when she did she was surprised to see that her light spear was caught by someone.

"SHIT! This burns like hell!" Kurosaki yelled as smoke was coming out of his hand as the spear burned his hand, so with a little force he broke the spear in to pieces.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Fallen Angel Yelled.

"I'm Kurosaki." Kurosaki said. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"This doesn't concern you!" The Fallen Angel said. "Move aside!" She ordered. "I have to kill that guy behind you!" She said making Kurosaki look behind him to see that the guy had passed out.

"Why?" He asked.

"Those were my orders." The Fallen Angel said. "Even if I like it or not, I have to kill him!"

"And I guess you don't like it." Kurosaki said.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I noticed you were hesitating when you ready to kill him. And to me, that's enough proof that you didn't like what you were doing."

"What are you…"

 **[Kurosaki we have to go! NOW!]** Razeth said interrupting and surprising the Fallen Angel **. [They're coming.]** The moment he said that a Magic Circle with the Gremory symbol appeared on the Ground near them.

"Come with me!" Kurosaki said grabbing the Fallen Angel by her wrist and brought out his Dragon like wings, and flew away before the other Devils could appear.

When they did they saw that no one was around and that the guy they were keeping an eye on was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Ara? The Fallen Angel didn't kill him. Why?" The girl in with a pony tail said. "Rias?" she asked when she noticed that her friend was looking at a random direction.

"There it is again." Rias said.

"What?"

"That Draconic presence." She Rias said.

"It was here?" The girl asked.

"And I can sense it left with the Fallen Angel." Rias said. "So he must be working with them." She said before turning to her friend "Akeno. Get him back to the Clubroom and tell the others that we might have a new enemy besides the Fallen Angels."

"Very well." She said before grabbing the fallen boy and teleporting away, while Rias prepared a small circle trying to contact someone.

 **In the Underworld.**

Sirzechs was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork, not wanting to find out what his mother would do if he skipped it.

"And finished!" He said before a small magic circle appeared over his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Onii-Sama, I have to talk to you about something." The voice, that Sirzechs immediately knew was Rias', said.

"Anything for my beloved little Rias." He said in a too much cheerful voice.

"I think we might have a problem." Rias said, already used to this side of her brother.

"And what problem might that be?"

"I think there's some sort of Dragon walking around Kuon as we speak."

'Shit…' Sirzechs thought. "A-Are you sure Rias?"

"I felt his presence two times already."

'I don't know if I should be annoyed by Kurosaki being almost found twice in the first day he was there, or proud that Rias was able to find he so soon.' He thought. "Don't worry about that Rias, I'll send someone look around if they can find something." He lied.

"Very well, thank you Onii-Sama."

"Now that that's out of the way, how have you been? It's been a while since you last called me and… Oh, she hung up."

 **Meanwhile in some other part of the park.**

Kurosaki landed in another part of the park while still holding the Fallen Angel's wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled managing to free herself from Kurosaki.

"Calm down will you?" Kurosaki asked.

"Who are you?!"

"I already said, I'm Kurosaki."

 **[And I'm Razeth by the way.]**

"Who said that?!" She asked looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"It doesn't matter right now." Kurosaki said.

 **[Excuse me? Are you saying that I the great Dragon of Chaos Razeth Don't matter?!]**

"Great Dragon my ass! You found a kid in a tower and decided to train him so you could live inside of him!"

 **[What was that?! I knew I should have left you there! Or at least eat you! You have no idea how hungry I was back then!]**

"I don't care!"

"Um, hello? I'm still here." The Fallen Angel said.

"Oh. Right. Almost forgot about you." Kurosaki said making the Fallen Angel gain a tick mark.

"Why did you have to stop me?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you kill him."

"But you probably got me killed!" She yelled.

"Wait what?"

"Because of you I might be killed because of my failure at the mission!" She said as she started to tear up a bit.

"Then don't return to them!"

"Why do you care?!" She yelled. "You're a Devil and I'm a Fallen Angel, we should be killing each other instead of talking!"

"I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel. Back there I saw that you're not a bad person, not counting the fact that you still tried to kill that guy." Kurosaki said.

"So?" She asked.

"Come with me. I'll help you, and I'll make sure that no one, be they Fallen Angels or Devils, they won't lay their hands on you." Kurosaki said.

"It's useless. Even if you did manage to do that, you would only get yourself killed along with me." She said.

'Is… Is she insinuating that I'm weak?' Kurosaki thought.

 **{Dude. Focus.}**

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't go down that easily." Kurosaki said.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse." She said before starting to fly away from Kurosaki.

"HEY! WAIT!" Kurosaki yelled. "Dammit! She's going to get killed because of me."

 **[Well, you did safe that kid's life.]** Razeth said.

"Even if I didn't save him, he would have the same fate." Kurosaki said, still looking in the direction the Fallen Angel flew off to.

 **[What do you mean?]**

"Rias would resurrect him as a Devil even if he ended dead." Kurosaki said.

 **[Oh. By the way it's getting late.]**

"SHIT! Grayfia is going to kill me!" Kurosaki yelled before flying back home.

When he arrived home he tried to be as quiet as possible so that Grayfia wouldn't notice him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[And where's the hot maid?]**

"I'm so tired that I don't even have the energy to retort back at that." Kurosaki said before making his way to the stairs. "And maybe Nii-San summoned Grayfia." He said reaching the top. When He got there he noticed that his door wasn't fully closed, leaving about a two inch crack and that light was coming from his room, but what confused him even more was that he was hearing someone from him room. 'What the hell?' He thought before looking thru the gap of the door. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' **{YYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!}**

When Kurosaki looked inside his room he saw Grayfia, back in her maid outfit, lying on his bed, with a hand on her breast and another between her legs, while moaning. "Kurosaki-Sama." She gently moaned surprising Kurosaki who immediately thought that she found him, but then noticed that she wasn't stopping and continued to say his name.

'Ok. What the hell is happening right now?!'

 **{Are you retarded or something?! You have a smoking hot babe, masturbating on your bed while saying your name, and you're just standing there! GO IN THERE NOW!}**

'Will you shut up and let me think!' Kurosaki mentally yelled, failing to notice that he accidentally bumped the door with his hand, and it was slowly opening.

 **{And will stop being a moron and go in there!}**

'Listen' Kurosaki was about to say but was interrupted.

"K-KUROSAKI-SAMA?!" They heard Grayfia yell.

 **{Looks like she reached climax.}** Razeth said.

'H-Hey Razeth… I don't think that's it.' Kurosaki said.

 **{Why you say that?}**

"Because the door is opened and Grayfia is looking right at me." Kurosaki said out loud.

"K-Kurosaki-Sama! Please I can explain!" Grayfia yelled with the biggest blush that Kurosaki has ever seen in her face.

"What are going to say? You were just scratching yourself down there?" Kurosaki said making Grayfia look down in shame from what she did. "Hey come on, don't worry about that. I'm not mad."

"B-But Kurosaki-Sama, there has to be some kind of punishment from what I did." When she said that Kurosaki couldn't help but sigh, that is, until a thought crossed his mind that made him start smirking.

 **[Really… An opportunity like this falls to your lap and you're going to use it on that instead of literally making it fall on your lap!]**

"Grayfia. I've decided on your punishment." Kurosaki said still smirking, Grayfia was on top of the bed on her knees waiting for her punishment, which scared her a little, because in all the years she served the Gremorys, she never received any kind of punishment, but to her, the weirdest part was that she got aroused by the idea for some reason. "Your punishment is… To stop putting Sama in my name."

"Eh…" She asked, thinking that he would go ask for her to do something sexual, not wanting to admit that she would do it on her free will.

"I said I want you to start calling me Kurosaki instead of Kurosaki-Sama." He said while smirking while Grayfia just glared at him. 'She really doesn't want to call me by my name.' he thought.

'REALLY?! He saw me like this and asks me to just call him by his name! And here I was thinking that if he saw me like this he would want to do it with me!' She mentally yelled. "F-Fine!" She said.

"Then say it."

"K-Kur-Kuro-sa-ki." She said.

"See. Was that so difficult?"

 **[For fuck sake! Just fuck already!]** Razeth yelled. **[Just lie down next to her and do it!]**

"Razeth! Will you shut already about that?!" Kurosaki asked. "I'm not going to make Grayfia have sex with me against her will!"

"It wouldn't be against my will." Grayfia quietly said.

"WHAT?!"

[You heard her! Go! Go! Go!] Razeth yelled. [And don't give the "I don't want to" Bullshit! I can see in your mind that you were thinking of her for almost over a year now!]

"RAZETH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

"I-Is that true?" Grayfia said.

Kurosaki stayed silent for a while until he finally spoke. "Y-Yeah." He quietly said, and didn't manage to say anything else, because the moment he said that Grayfia crashed her lips with his.

They were kissing for what felt like minutes until they felt the need for air. "I-I love you Kurosaki-Sama." Grayfia said.

"Are kidding me right now?" Kurosaki asked.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Not even five minutes in to your punishment and you already put Sama in my name."

"Is that all?" She asked she asked in a monotone voice.

"No." He said. "I love you to, Grayfia." He said kissing her again and both of them made their way to the bed.

 **[FINALLY! NOW I CAN… Wait… I can't see anything!]** Razeth yelled. **[Oh no! I can't see! Kurosaki! Hel-]** Razeth started yelling but suddenly stopped.

"Grayfia you might have a problem." Kurosaki said stopping kissing Grayfia.

"What do you mean?

"Apparently when we do things like this Razeth is unable to see or communicate."

"So?" She asked.

"We'll be doing things like this a lot." Kurosaki said.

"Fine by me." Grayfia said starting to make out with Kurosaki who was slowly taking Grayfia's maid outfit.

 **The next day.**

Kurosaki was sleeping on his bed until the sun started to hit his eyes making him wake up.

"Man… Now that's what I call a dream… shit, I'm becoming a pervert like that oversized lizard." Kurosaki said before trying to sit up but stopped because he felt some weight on top of him, witch confused him. "What the…" When he removed the covers he almost jumped out of his bed when he saw a naked Grayfia sleeping while hugging his torso, like she was making sure he wouldn't go anywhere away from her, and using his chest as her pillow. 'I-It wasn't a dream!' Kurosaki happily thought.

 **{Shut up!}** Razeth mentally yelled while sobbing. **{I couldn't see a thing!}**

'Calm down!' He mentally yelled, not in the mood to be fighting with Razeth right now. He was brought back to the real world when he felt moving on top of him. When he looked down he saw that Grayfia was waking up. When she woke up she looked around until her eyes met with Kurosaki's.

"Good morning Kurosaki-Sama." Grayfia said with a smile on her face.

"Really… Even after what happen last night you call me Kurosaki-Sama instead of just Kurosaki." Kurosaki whined. "We're supposed to be lovers now, right?

"L-Lovers?" Grayfia asked with a flustered look on her face.

"It's fine if you don't want to…" Kurosaki started to say but was immediately interrupted by Grayfia who was still lying on top of him.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Grayfia yelled surprising Kurosaki by her sudden outburst. "I mean, I'd love to be your lover." Grayfia said with a smile on her face.

"If you don't want just say it." Kurosaki said, but as soon as he said that Grayfia crashed her lips in to his.

"Convinced?" She asked.

"A little." Kurosaki said. "But I'll be more if you say it."

"What?" She asked. "That I love you?"

"No, we both said that a lot last night." Kurisaki said. "I'm talking about my name." He said.

"F-Fine!" She said. "K-Kurosaki."

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it." Kurosaki said.

"I'm not." She said before laying her head on his head again.

"You confortable down there?" Kurosaki asked. Grayfia only nodded and hugged him harder, trying to be as close to him as possible. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before laying his head back in his pillow. A few minutes passed until they decided to get dressed and get something to eat.

"By the way Grayfia." Kurosaki asked when both he and Grayfia were seating at the table. "How long do we need to stay hidden?"

"Sirzechs-Sama said that we had to wait a little more than a week." She answered.

"More than a week?!" Kurosaki asked. "Then why did he send us so early here!"

 **[He probably didn't want her to nag him around about his paperwork.]** Razeth said **. [By the way Kurosaki, did you tell Grayfia about the Fallen Angel?]**

"For fuck's sake Razeth!" Kurosaki yelled.

"What Fallen Angel?" Grayfia asked.

"W-Well you see…"

 **[While we were walking around we found a Fallen Angel that was trying to kill a kid.]**

"And I assume you killed him?"

 **[Actually he tried to befriend her.]**

"What?" Grayfia asked in a menacing tone. "You tried to befriend a **Female** Fallen Angel?."

"W-What actually happened was-"

 **[And a hot one! If I had a human body I would fuck her as soon as I had a chance. And I can tell that Kurosaki also found her quite attractive, being that she was half naked.]** Razeth said. When he said that, Kurosaki almost pissed himself because of the glare she was giving him.

"Explain." She demanded in a threatening tone.

"I was walking through the park when I sensed a Fallen Angel and Human, she tried to kill him but I interfered and saved him."

 **[Saved him? You left him unconscious on the ground and ran away with the Fallen Angel.]**

"Because Rias was going to show up." Kurosaki said, trying to save his ass.

"Then why didn't leave her there?" Grayfia asked.

"She isn't like the others. I could see that she didn't want to kill him. And after we ran she told me that it was her mission." Kurosaki said, when he said that his voice changed to determined tone.

"Mission?"

"I don't know either, she only told me that she would be killed if she didn't do it. And because I interfered she said she might be killed by her superiors."

"And why would you want to save her?" Grayfia asked.

"I'm not like other Devils, and you know that. I don't care what Faction they belong to, I'll do my best to help them how ever I can."

"Very well then." Grayfia said before taking a sip from her tea, she was acting like nothing happened.

"Just like that?" Kurosaki asked, but Grayfia just drank her tea. "Ok then." He said before focusing on his food once again, until he realized something. "Oh, and Razeth, why are throwing me under the bus in every chance you have?!"

 **[I'm still mad.]**

"Mad at what?"

 **[Mad for being able to see what happened last night!]**

"How is that my fault?!"

 **[You could have figured it out before! But instead you had to get my hopes up when you finally were able to fuck her!]**

"How the Hell would I figure it out!"

 **[I don't know, perhaps that Cat Girl we met a year ago! She was hot and was trying to get in your pants!]**

"FUCKING DAMMIT RAZETH!"

"Cat girl?" Grayfia asked. "What Cat girl?"

"Don't worry about it." Kurosaki said.

 **[She's a Stray that killed her Master.]**

As soon Razeth said that, Kurosaki immediately face palmed. "Here we go again…"

"A STRAY?!"

 **A week later.**

It has now been a little over a week since Kurosaki and Grayfia arrived at the Human World, and tomorrow was the night that Kurosaki would see Rias and her peerage.

"So it's finally tomorrow." Kurosaki said when he was lying on the couch.

 **[You seem excited.]**

"Of course I am. The last time I saw Rias I was putting her in a broom closet."

 **[I know. I can see some of your memor- Do you feel that?]**

"Yeah… There's a fight going on." Kurosaki said standing up and walking outside. "There!" He said looking in to the direction of an old church.

 **[I feel a presence I haven't felt in over hundred years. So we'll finally meet again… Ddraig.]**

"Let's go!" Kurosaki said bringing out his wings.

"Wait." Said Grayfia appearing behind them.

"Grayfia. I'm going no matter what ever you say."

"I know. That's why I'm going to." She said.

"Not expecting that one." Said Kurosaki. "But whatever, let's go!"

 **Near the old church.**

Kurosaki and Grayfia were now near the church and were ready to strike.

"Grayfia. I need you to have a look around and see if there are any Fallen Angels around." Kurosaki said. "I'll go inside."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go in by yourself." Grayfia said.

"Don't worry about me." Kurosaki said. "I'm also an Ultimate-Class after all."

"You better know what you're doing." Grayfia said before running to a different direction.

"You ready Razeth?"

 **[Of course!]**

"Let's go through the roof." Kurosaki said when he saw that the church doors were opened. Kurosaki then once again brought out his wings and flew to the top of the church where he got in through a hole. He got in and watched what was happening from the high beams. 'Is that?' He asked when he saw a figure that looked like to be a girl on her knees surrounded by a group of Devils. 'And that's Rias and her Peerage!'

"Issei. Do you have any problems with this?" Rias asked a brown haired teen that Kurosaki recognized as the guy that he saved."

"Just do it." He said.

"Any last words?" Rias asked before raising her hand towards her and a Magic Circle to appear. "This is your punishment for trying to harm my servant!" She said before releasing a sphere made of her Power of Destruction. And throwing it at her.

'SHIT!' Kurosaki mentally yelled before jumping in front of the sphere and protecting the Fallen Angel.

"It's done." Rias said thinking she killed the Fallen Angel.

"Shit! That actually hurt a little!" An unknown voice said behind the curtain of smoke created by Rias's attack. "But I know that you can do better than that Rias."

"Someone is there!" The brown haired Guy yelled.

"It's him." Rias said.

"Who?" A blond guy asked.

"The Draconic presence I warned you about."

"Hey you alright?" He asked the Fallen Anger behind him. When the Fallen Angel looked up she saw a man whose face she couldn't see because he had the hood of his jacket on, but she realized who it was.

"Y-You?!" She yelled. "Why are you here?!"

"I said I would help you, remember?"

"Who are you?" Kurosaki heard. When he turned around he could see Rias and her peerage staring at him ready to attack.

"Oh. Hi there." He casually said.

"I'll ask once again." Rias said. "Who are you?" She said.

"Wow. Bossy much?" Kurosaki asked, making Rias start to get mad.

 **{What are you doing?}**

'Having a little fun with my sister.'

"Don't make fun of Buchou!" The Guy he saved yelled charging at him. He tried to punch him with his Sacred Gear, but before he reached him his fist suddenly stop. "What the Hell?!" He yelled when his fist started shaking.

 **[It's been a while, hasn't it, Ddraig?]** Razeth said out loud surprising the others, but no more that the Guy because his Sacred Gear disappeared after that. When that happened he immediately backed away.

"W-What happened?" Rias asked stunned for a second. "Yuuto, Koneko!" She said, when she said that a blond guy with a sword and a small silver haired girl ran to him prepared to attack. The blond Guy was the fastest and quickly was next to Kurosaki prepared to strike. The small girl soon followed and prepared to punch him. But what surprised everyone in the room was that Kurosaki easily caught Koneko's fist like it was nothing and also caught the guy's sword with his bare hand.

"Back away!" Rias ordered when she saw what happened. 'He's strong.' She thought. "Akeno." She said. This time a tall girl with her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a shrine maiden outfit for some reason, slowly walked forward, until.

"There are no Fallen Angels around." Another voice said appearing close to Kurosaki.

"G-GRAYFIA?!" Rias yelled. "What are you doing here with him?!"

"Ojou-Sama?" Grayfia said. "What's going on here?" She asked Kurosaki.

"Uh oh." Kurosaki said. "I was just having a little fun…"

"We were sent to help them not to fight them." Grayfia said. "And that Fallen Angel." Grayfia said looking at the Fallen Angel that was standing behind Kurosaki. "Is she the one you talked about?"

"Yeah. So don't hurt her."

"Grayfia! What's going on here?!" Rias yelled. "And who is he?!"

"Wow, Rias." Kurosaki said. "I'm offended you don't remember me. I'm your brother after all." He said removing his hood to reveal his messy Crimson hair and bluish eyes.

"Buchou, do you know him?" The brown haired guy asked. When he looked at Rias he saw that she had her hands covering her mouth and that tears were falling down her face. "K-Kuro-Nii?" She asked not believing her eyes.

"Yo Rias." He said while smiling, not even a second after he said that Rias had already ran up to him and was hugging him while crying. "Rias, I'm happy to see you and all, but aren't you forgetting something?" He said looking at the blond girl that was lying on a pew.

"Shit! Asia!" The brown haired guy yelled running towards her. Rias then separated from Kurosaki and walked toward the girl.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurosaki asked the Fallen Angel.

"Y-Yes." The Fallen Angel said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was home when I sensed my younger sister's presence around here."

"Younger Sister? Wait… Do you mean Rias Gremory?" The Fallen Angel asked.

"Yup. My name is Kurosaki Gremory." He said, surprising the Fallen Angel.

"You're a Gremory?!"

"You bet I am, uhm what was your name?"

"Raynare." She said.

"Kuro-Nii." Rias called getting Kurosaki's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to hear why you were gone for so long but first I'd like to ask, why did you save her?" Rias asked.

"I'm not going to let you kill her, if you're thinking to it." Kurosaki said.

"But-" Rias started but was interrupted by someone.

"Raynare!" A person, covered in bruises, that came through the front door of the church yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Dohnaseek." Raynare muttered.

"I knew you were a screw up, but I never thought that even you would fall as low as to affiliate with Devils! I knew I should have killed after your first failed mission!" Dohnaseek yelled.

"My offer still stands." Kurosaki told Raynare, ignoring Dohnaseek.

"Ara, I thought we killed him." The girl with a ponytail said.

"It seems not." Rias said.

"Raynare! If you don't want me to kill you, kill them right this instant!" Dohnaseek yelled again.

"I…" Raynare tried to say something but couldn't.

"I told you back there that I would help you. And that's what I'm going to do." Kurosaki said.

"Fuck this!" Dohnaseek yelled, before summoning a light spear and charging at Kurosaki.

"Kuro-Nii!" Rias yelled when she saw this, and started to run towards him, but was stopped by Grayfia, who just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Die!" Dohnaseek yelled, his spear inches away from Kurosaki, who just sidestepped away, making him miss. When he turned back around, Kurosaki put his opened hand in front of his face.

"Raynare, I'll let you choose. Do you want this jackass to live, or die?" Kurosaki asked looking at Raynare.

In the meantime, Dohnaseek attacked him again, trying to stab his chest with his spear while Kurosaki was looking at Raynare. What he didn't account for was that Kurosaki caught his spear with his other hand, when he started to smoke he squeezed it hard enough to break it. Before he could realize what happened, Kurosaki's hand that was in front of his face grabbed him by the neck and lifting him up, preventing him from doing anything besides trying to free himself.

"So? What do you say? Yes, and you leave the rest of your life under my wing, no, and me and the others will leave you and this guy here alone." Kurosaki said.

"…" Raynare looked down thinking of her options, stay with someone that would kill her when he as an excuse or go with someone that showed nothing but kindness towards her. "I accept." She quietly said.

"You bitch!" Dohnaseek yelled.

"And what do I do with him?" Kurosaki asked.

"Kill him." She said coldly.

"Are you sure?" Kurosaki asked.

"From the first day I met him, he did nothing but treat me like dirt, and remember the mission you made me fail? If I hadn't been needed to help out for the ritual I'd be already dead, so yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then." Kurosaki said before his hand started to be covered in a Black/Purple flame that in one second consume Dohnaseek and in the other was gone, along with Dohnaseek.

"W-What just happened." The brown haired guy asked stunned.

"I killed him." Kurosaki simply said. "Is there anywhere else we can talk?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yeah, we can go to our Clubroom." Rias answered also a little stunned.

"Alright." Kurosaki said before lifting Raynare bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm bringing you with us." He answered, ignoring the glare that Grayfia was giving him.

"Why would you do that?!" Rias yelled.

"Don't you remember what happened a few seconds ago? She's now under my protection."

"Even so, she can't use a Teleportation Circle." Rias said.

"If you say so." Kurosaki said. When he said that Rias thought she won the argument and he'd leave her here. "I'll see you guys there then." He said before bringing his wings out surprising Rias and the others, and flew away.

"We're those Dragon wings?" the girl with a pony tail asked.

"You'll find out soon." Grayfia said before preparing a Circle to teleport them to the Clubroom.

 **At the Clubroom.**

Grayfia, Rias and the others just arrived at the Clubroom via Teleportation Circle.

"Now we have to wait for them." Rias said.

 ***Knock* * Knock*** They heard what looked like someone knocking on a window and when they looked at its source, they saw that Kurosaki was already there.

"He's already here?!" Rias yelled, before Grayfia opened the window to let Kurosaki and Raynare in.

"Thanks Grayfia." He said. "Can you call Nii-San?"

"Very well." She said before making a Magic Circle to teleport her to the Underworld.

"So." Rias said. "You have some explanation to do."

"Rias." The girl with a pony tail called. "You never said you had another brother."

"He's my twin brother." Rias said surprising the members of her peerage, minus her new member, who didn't know quite exactly what was going on. "About ten years ago, our house was under attack by the Old-Maou Faction and Kuro-Nii and I were running around trying to find someone to help us. We soon came across some of the invaders that apparently were looking for us. He hid me in a broom closet and led them away from me." Rias said. "We looked for him for over a month, but we couldn't find him, we thought that he was killed."

"That's only a part of the story Kurosaki said, putting Raynare on a couch and sitting next to her. "I was knocked out when I was running, the next thing I knew I was chained to a wall in some cell in some tower in some old castle somewhere. They wanted to make another attack towards Nii-San, that's why they were looking for me and Rias. They wanted to keep us alive long enough to kill us in front of Nii-San, to break him so that it would be easier to kill him. And about a month of suffering torture by them-"

"Wait! Torture?!" Rias yelled.

"Doesn't matter right now." Kurosaki said. "One month later, the leaders were out on business and that's when a Dragon appeared and destroyed the whole place. That Dragon was looking for a disciple and found me and saved me."

 **[And that ladies and gentleman is how he met me, the great Dragon of Chaos Razeth!]** Razeth said surprising Rias and her peerage.

"Of course the downside of it is that I now have annoying excuse for a Dragon living inside me." Kurosaki said. "After that he thought me _**Chaos Power**_ for eight years, until he needed to enter my body, so the following two years I was training with other Dragons, so I control the changes my body suffered." Soon after he finished his story a Magic Circle appeared on the Ground and Grayfia and Sirzechs appeared.

"Hey Nii-San." Kurosaki said.

"Hello Kurosaki. I heard what happened." He said looking at the Raynare.

"I'll beat the crap out of you if you try to kill her." Kurosaki said.

"I know." Sirzechs said. "I'm not here to scold you. I came only came here because I forgot to give you these." He said before handing him a pouch. When Kurosaki looked inside he saw a set of Evil Pieces. "Since you're an Ultimate-Class that means you're more than worthy to have a Peerage.

"ULTIMATE-CLASS?!" Rias yelled.

"Yup. I fought against him and I can tell his about Grayfia's level." Sirzechs said.

"What's Ultimate-Class?" the brown haired guy whispered to the blonde guy next to him.

"They're the class right under the Maou." He said back surprising the other.

"Don't want them." Kurosaki said throwing the pouch back.

"What?" Sirzechs asked surprised.

"I said I don't want one." Kurosaki said.

"Are you sure?" Sirzechs asked.

 **[What are you doing you idiot!]** Razeth yelled. **[Imagine the Harem you could have with those!]**

"Yes I'm sure." Kurosaki said ignoring Razeth.

"It's your call, but if you chance your minds in the future tell me." Sirzechs said. "And you." He said looking at Raynare, who jumped in fear. "I heard you are now under my brother's protection, is that right?" He asked receiving a nod from her. "Then you'll be living with Kurosaki and Grayfia."

"Fine by me." She said getting closer to Kurosaki much to Grayfia's annoyance.

 **[The Harem plan is back on board!]** Razeth said. **[Not counting those four you met in the pass, she's the second!]**

"Second?" Sirzechs asked. That was fast. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"W-Well…" Kurosaki said. 'C-Crap! How am I going to explain this one?'

 **[You're standing right next to her.]** Razeth said.

"Next to me?" Sirzechs asked, when he looked he saw Grayfia with her usual stoic expression, but with a little pink on her cheeks. When Sirzechs saw that he started smirking. "Well, well, weren't you the one who said didn't need men every time I brought it up?" Grayfia however didn't answer.

 **[Didn't need men? They've been all over each other for the past week.]** Razeth said.

"Stop doing that!" Kurosaki yelled.

"They grow up so fast." Sirzechs said in a joking tone.

"Please don't start." Kurosaki said knowing that his brother would make a show.

"You're not fun." Sirzechs whined.

"Sirzechs-Sama, don't you have work to do?" Grayfia asked.

"No."

"I'll call Lady Gremory." Grayfia said.

"Well, sorry to leave so soon, but I have work to do." Sirzechs said. "Oh, and I'll make sure that Raynare gets enrolled in school along with you." He said before disappearing.

"School?" Rias asked. "This school?"

"Yeah, I'm transferring to your class tomorrow." Kurosaki said. "And Raynare is going too apparently."

"Since you're going to stay, I might as well introduce you to everyone." Rias said. "This is my Queen, Akeno." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet Rias's twin brother." The girl with a pony tail, now known as Akeno said.

"That's my knight."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you." The blond guy said.

"That's my rook, Koneko." Rias said pointing to the small silver haired that was sitting on a couch while eating cookies.

"That's my pawn, Issei." She said.

"Yo."

"And that's the newest member of my peerage. My bishop, Asia." She said.

"N-Nice to meet you all." Asia said.

"Hello." Kurosaki.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you make my Sacred Gear disappear?" Issei asked.

"I didn't do anything."

 **[It was Ddraig.]**

"Ddraig?" Issei asked.

 **[One of the two Heavenly Dragons.]** Razeth said. **[Isn't that right, Ddraig?]** Razeth asked but no one answered. **[Come on Ddraig. Say something or I'll be mad.]** Razeth said, nothing happened for a while, until the Boosted Gear formed in Issei's arm.

 **[So you decided to inhabit someone.]** A voice said coming out of Issei's arm.

[ **Really? Not even a Hello? I swear, you and your brother never respected me.]**

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!" Issei asked.

"Relax. It's just the Dragon that lives inside of you talking." Kurosaki said.

 **[Let me guess, you're still pissed.]** Ddraig asked.

 **[I don't know if you noticed, but I'm also residing inside someone.]** Razeth said.

"Hey Razeth, I didn't know you knew the Heavenly Dragons." Kurosaki said.

 **[Know them? I'm their father.]** Razeth said.

"WHAT?!" Most of them, except Kurosaki, yelled.

"YOU HAD KIDS?!" Yelled Kurosaki instead. "Who was that desperate, that they decided to settle down with an oversized pervert gecko like you?!"

 **[Believe me or not, I and Albion have asked that question numbers of times.]** Ddraig said.

 **[Fuck off, both of you!]**

"Wait, the Heavenly Dragons are brothers?" Kurosaki asked.

 **[Yes they are. But I'm still pissed that they never mention me when someone tells their story!]** Razeth said. **[My name used to cause fear every time someone heard it! And now, no one knows who I am!]**

 **[That was over six hundred years old man. And you were known both by power and for being a pervert! Your name only caused fear to women!]**

 **[What did you say?!]**

"Please! Both of you SHUT UP!" Kurosaki yelled.

 **[But…]** Whined Razeth

"I said shut up!"

 **[Fine.]**

"Holy shit it worked." Kurosaki said amazed with himself. "It's getting late we should head home." Kurosaki said. "Let's go, we still have to show Raynare where it is."

"Alright."

"See you guys tomorrow." Kurosaki said, leaving the Clubroom along with Grayfia and Raynare.

 **At Kurosaki's House.**

"This is it." Kurosaki said walking inside. "It's getting late so I'm going to bed. There are four rooms and three are available so chose one." He said before walking upstairs. He was getting ready to get to bed he took off his clothes revealing a large scar on his back, along with other small ones on his torso and legs he put on some pants and went to bed ready to fall asleep until his door opened. "Hey Grayfia." He said. After they started going out, Grayfia moved to his room, she got naked and lay next to Kurosaki. "Tell me once again, why do you always sleep naked?"

"I like to." She said, she now was using Kurosaki's chest as her pillow and was hugging him.

"Whatever you say." He said before slowly falling to sleep along with Grayfia.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I decided to go with a smaller Harem, so these are the one that I have planned for now.**

 **Harem: [Grayfia, Raynare, Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweiss, Tiamat and Yasaka]**


	3. Don't Ignore Kurosaki

**Chapter 3: Don't ignore Kurosaki**

 **I do not own High School DxD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Dragon/Monster/etc. Talking]**

 **{Dragon/Monster/etc. Thinking}**

 _ **Attack/Power**_

 ***Sound***

Kurosaki was sleeping on his bed until the sun started to hit his eyes making him wake up.

"Better get ready to school." Kurosaki said while yawning, until he noticed the two the two different weights on top of him. "Wait. Two?" He asked himself, he removed the covers expecting to see Grayfia lying next to him, but was surprised to see not only Grayfia, but also a naked Raynare sleeping next to him. 'What the hell?! What's Raynare doing here?!'

 **{You really need to ask?}** Razeth mentally asked Kurosaki. Soon after he said that Grayfia started to wake up. When she did she immediately noticed some black hair in Kurosaki and saw that it belonged to Raynare.

"What is she doing here?! And why is she naked?!" Grayfia yelled, making Raynare start to wake up.

"Is it morning already?" Raynare asked in a sleepy tone.

"Don't chance the subject!" Grayfia yelled.

"What? Why are you the only one that can sleep with him?"

"We're dating!"

"So? High-Class Devils can have more than one wife, and he's Ultimate-Class nonetheless." Raynare said.

"Two things." Kurosaki said. "Can you girls no argue on top of me?" Kurosaki asked. "And we're going to be late for school." Kurosaki said, managing to stop them. "So Raynare, i think its best you go back to your room and get dressed."

"Ok." Raynare said getting up and walking out of the room. Kurosaki and Grayfia soon followed and walked downstairs. Grayfia was preparing breakfast and Kurosaki was sitting on the couch, already wearing the Kuon Academy uniform, waiting for Raynare, who soon walked down the stairs, also in her uniform.

She sat next to Kurosaki and asked. "Hey, I've been wondering. Why don't you want a peerage?"

"Don't feel the need for one."

"Really? You're that confident in yourself?"

"Not because of that." Kurosaki said. "I just don't see the need to have servants, if I need to do something I do it."

"But what if there was something you alone couldn't do?"

"I'd ask my friends. I'd rather ask for help than to have people already waiting for my orders." Kurosaki said before looking at Raynare. "Why all the questions if I may ask?"

"…" Raynare remained silent.

"You're worried that other Devils might attack you because you're a Fallen Angel aren't you?" He asked and immediately knew the answer by the look on her face. "You need to relax more, all the Devils in the area are soon to know that you're under my protection, and if there's anyone who decides to ignore that and attack you, you can consider him dead meat already. No matter where you are I'll know if something is happening to you I'll know because a Dragon always protects what he considers to be his property." Kurosaki said before his eyes widened. "Not that I considered an object or my property for that matter! I uh… Well shit that sounded better in my head." He said making Raynare chuckle.

 **On the way to School.**

After an awkward breakfast, in Kurosaki's opinion, he and Raynare were now walking to School receiving some looks from other students that were also walking to school.

They walked for a while until they reached the School Gates. The moment they crossed them all eyes were on them.

"Hey, who are they?" A random girl asked.

"Probably transfer Students." Another girl said.

"Look at his hair." A girl said. "Do you guys think his related to Rias-Sempai?"

"Damn! That girl is hot!" A bald guy said. "Hey Motohama! What are her sizes?"

"She's about the same as Rias-Sempai!" A guy yelled. "I can't believe Issei is not here!"

"But who's that guy?" A random guy asked.

"Just what we needed. Another pretty boy!"

Kurosaki and Raynare ignored them and continued walking until they reached the faculty room. There they were given a paper with their schedule and their classroom. They walked for a while in search for it, when they did Kurosaki knocked on the door and waited for the teacher.

"Yes?" A teacher asked. "Oh, you must be the transfer students. Just wait a minute." The teacher said before walking back inside the classroom. "Listen up. We've got two Transfer Students today. Come in." She said. Kurosaki and Raynare walked in and Kurosaki immediately noticed two things. One, he noticed Rias and Akeno in the back of the classroom, two, he was the only guy in a Classroom filled with girls.

'Really… I'm the only guy here.'

"Introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Amano Yuuma, hope we can all get along!" Raynare said.

'What's with the Amano Yuuma?' Kurosaki thought. "And I'm Kurosaki Gremory. Pleasure meeting you all."

"Wait. Gremory? Are you related to Rias-San?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm her twin brother." Kurosaki said causing the girls for some reason to release what looked like a fan girl scream, making Kurosaki cover his ears.

 **After School.**

Kurosaki and Raynare are now in the Clubroom along with Rias and her peerage.

"Everyone. You have contracts to do so get ready. Issei, do you mind taking Asia with you to show her the ropes?"

"Sure." Issei said.

"By the way, Kuro-Nii. Where's Grayfia."

"Well, she is Nii-San's Queen. So she's in the Underworld."

 **Meanwhile in the Underworld.**

"Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked. "Everything alright? You seem a little off."

"Everything's fine Sirzechs-Sama." Grayfia said.

"Alright what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Kurosaki?"

"No. It's about the Fallen Angel." Grayfia said. "Today I found her in bed naked with Kurosaki."

"So you think they did it?" Sirzechs asked.

"I think I would have waked up if they did."

"Wait… Were you also in bed with Kurosaki?"

"Y-Yes." Grayfia said.

"That kid already one upped me!" Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-Sama, don't change the subject please."

"Alright, Grayfia, he's an Ultimate-Class so that means that he can have more than one wife." Sirzechs said.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Grayfia asked.

"No, what I was saying is that he probably will have more than one partner, so the only thing you can do is be the Alpha." Sirzechs said.

"Alpha?"

"Yes, Alpha. In other words, you'll be the one who calls the shots in his harem."

"Alpha… I like that idea." Grayfia said.

"Great." Sirzechs said, before standing up and starting to walk out the room.

"Sirzechs-Sama. You might have helped me but you still have work to do." Grayfia said.

"But Grayfia…"

 **In the Human world a few hours later.**

Everyone from Rias's peerage just came back from their contracts and was getting ready to leave until they noticed a Circle with the Gremory symbol appear on the floor, and Grayfia coming out of it.

"Hey Grayfia." Kurosaki said. "Did Nii-San gave you trouble like always?" Kurosaki asked, however, Grayfia didn't answer and just walked closer to Kurosaki and Raynare, who was standing next to Kurosaki and clinging to his arm. "Grayfia?"

When Grayfia got closer to him, she just grabbed his head, and smashed her lips with her, surprising everyone in the room by her boldness. "I might allow Kurosaki to have more than one partner, but there is something you must know." She said looking at Raynare. "If he gets a Harem, I'm the one who calls the shots. Now let's go." She said before walking out the room, towing Kurosaki, followed by Raynare. The others just stood in place dumbfounded by what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!" Issei shouted.

 **[Looks like that maid the made decided to allow Kurosaki to have a Harem.]** Ddraig said.

"Why doesn't that happen to me?!"

 **[I could give you some reasons but that would take the whole night]** Ddraig said.

 **At Kurosaki's House.**

"I'll say it." Kurosaki said. "Wasn't expecting that from you Grayfia."

 **[Are you shiting me?! That was hilarious!]**

"I think it was more unexpected than hilarious." Raynare said.

"I-I acted without thinking…" Grayfia said.

"I actually liked it." Kurosaki said.

 **[Why wouldn't you? She literally French kissed you in front of an audience. If you didn't enjoy the kiss I'd say you were gay and I'd kill myself for being in your body.]**

"Screw you Razeth, I'm going to sleep." Kurosaki said.

"Oh you're not getting much sleep tonight. "Raynare said making Kurosaki turn back to them. "Since Grayfia opened up to the whole Harem idea, I'm going to have a little fun with you." Raynare said.

"Very well, but I'm also joining in." Grayfia said.

 **[THREESOME!]** Razeth happily yelled. **[SHIT! I won't be able to see!]** He yelled before remembering a way to mess with Kurosaki. **[Well the bright side is that you can now have a Harem! You have to track those four! Imagine a Harem with the Sexy Valkyrie, the gorgeous Kitsune, the thirsty Stray Cat and the hungry Dragoness]**

"And perhaps after we that can talk about those people that Razeth just mentioned." Grayfia said while her eyebrow twitched.

'We'll I'm fucked…'

 **{Literally.}** Razeth mentally said. **{Sorry to say this kid, but your girlfriend is jealous as fuck! Let's just hope she's not a Yandere.}**

The image of a Yandere Grayfia actually managed to scare Kurosaki a bit, making him shiver. The others didn't notice because they were too busy dragging Kurosaki to the bedroom.

 **The next day, after class.**

Kurosaki was now walking through school alone since Raynare decided to head home first, while also ignoring the stares his female underclassmen were giving him. 'Why does this happen to me?'

 **{What are you whining about?! You could start the biggest Harem in history!}**

'I'm starting to wonder that you would be more compatible with Issei.' Kurosaki thought not noticing where he was going and before he knew it he had collided with someone and papers that said person was carrying were now on the floor. He had his eyes closed and felt that the person fell on top of him and that something big and soft was on his face.

"Ara Ara this is troublesome." Kurosaki heard the person say. He opened up only to notice that Akeno had fallen on top of him and that her breasts were pressed against his face. "Oh it's you Kurosaki-kun." Akeno said, Kurosaki tried to say something but Akeno only heard his muffled voice. "Ups, sorry." Akeno said getting out from the top of him.

"Sorry, about that Akeno, Razeth was talking about stupid things again and I got distracted." Kurosaki said before starting to help Akeno pick up the papers he made her drop. "What are these papers for?" Kurosaki asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just something Rias asked me to deliver to the Student Council." Akeno said also, gathering the papers.

"Let me guess, she didn't feel like doing it herself." Kurosaki said.

"Actually, she recently acquired a new edition of a manga she likes to read." Akeno said making Kurosaki face palm.

"I knew the moment Nii-San gave Rias her first manga this would happen." Kurosaki said. "But changing subjects, do you need help with these?" Kurosaki asked while holding part of the stack of papers that Akeno was carrying.

"You don't have to." Akeno said.

"Don't worry, besides, I'm bored and have nothing to do. Just lead the way." Kurosaki said before Akeno lead him to the Student Council room.

"Where did Raynare go?" Akeno said, noticing that the Fallen was nowhere near Kurosaki as she usually would.

"She wasn't feeling well so she decided to go home early."

 **[And by not feeling well you mean tired by-]**

"That doesn't matter right now!" Kurosaki said interrupting Razeth.

"But speaking of her, it did surprise me to see a Devil who would actually save a Fallen." Akeno said.

"I'm not the only one who would do that, Rias also saved you and you're only half Fallen." Kurosaki said surprising Akeno, who stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Kurosaki asked looking at a wide eyed Akeno.

"How did you…"

"Know? Don't underestimate the senses of a Dragon. I could sense that you were half Fallen Angel, and that Koneko was a Nekoshou." Kurosaki said. "But by your reaction I have a feeling that you're not confortable about that topic so I won't bug you about it, I'll just tell you this. You are who you are, and the moment you forget about that you lose an important part of yourself." Kurosaki said starting to walk again, it took a few seconds before Akeno started to follow him again.

 **Sometime later.**

After their talk they walked in silence to the Student Council and they were now in front of the door.

"We're here." Akeno said before knocking on the door.

"Come in." They heard someone from say from the inside, Akeno opened the door and they walked in. There was only one person in the room, it was a young woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown right eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Ara, Tsubaki-San, where's Kaichou? I have a couple of papers I need her to sign." Akeno said to the now named Tsubaki.

"Kaichou had something to do." Tsubaki said before noticing Kurosaki. "And this is?"

"Oh, this is Kurosaki Gremory, Rias' twin." Akeno said.

"Yo."

 **[Why do people always forget to introduce me?!]**

"Shut up Razeth! What would happen if a human heard you?! Good thing she is a Devil." Kurosaki said pointing to Tsubaki surprising her.

 **[Another reason to introduce me!]**

"Well that's Razeth, the biggest pain in the ass in the world." Kurosaki said. "And your name was?"

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra, Vice President of the Student Council. And since you know that I'm a Devil, I'm also Sona Sitri's Queen."

"Sona Sitri?" Kurosaki asked, feeling that the name was familiar.

"She's the Student Council President." Akeno said. "She's also Rias' childhood friend."

"Oh! Serafall's sister!" Kurosaki said. "I knew that name was familiar. Where is she anyway?"

"She had to go back to the Underworld to deal with some matters." Tsubaki said. "You can just leave those papers on her desk and she'll take care of them when she gets back." She said before Kurosaki and Akeno dropped the stacks of papers on a desk.

"Well, Tsubaki it was nice meeting you but if you don't mind I have to go." Kurosaki said.

"Where are you going?" Akeno asked.

"I suddenly got the urge to mess with Rias." Kurosaki said walking away. "See ya girls later." He said before leaving.

"Ara Ara that should be amusing." Akeno said before following Kurosaki.

"The Gremory Clan sure is full of weird people." Tsubaki said before going back to work.

 **A few hours later, ORC Clubhouse.**

The members of Rias' peerage and Kurosaki were now on the clubhouse, with Rias sitting behind her desk with Akeno behind her, Kiba standing by the window, Issei and Asia sitting on one of the couches with Kurosaki and Koneko on the other.

"So Rias, what are the plans for today?" Kurosaki asked.

"Hmph!" Rias, didn't answer and avoided eye contact with him.

"You still mad?"

She didn't answer.

"It was just a manga!" Kurosaki said.

"I waited a month to read that!"

 **[I don't know what you're so mad about, if it was a porn mag I would understand, but it was just a manga.]**

"You're not helping!" Kurosaki said. "Come on Rias! I said I was sorry!"

"Actually, you didn't." Akeno said, while smiling, enjoying what was happening.

"You're not helping either!"

"Oh I remembered." Rias said.

"That you want to forgive me?" Kurosaki asked.

"Issei, Asia you no longer need to deliver pamphlets." She said, still ignoring Kurosaki.

"Really?!" Issei asked exited by the fact he didn't have to walk around town anymore.

"It's time you get your own familiar."

"Familiar?"

"They're like a Devil helper, you've already met mine." Rias said summoning her familiar. When she did so a Woman with black short hair appeared. She then transformed herself into a bat like creature, which just looked like a little head with wings.

"Nice familiar and all but I have to ask. Are you really ignoring me?" Kurosaki asked but Rias didn't bother to look at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before standing up. "I have to make a call." He said before leaving the room.

 **{I can see what you're thinking and I love it!}** Razeth mentally said to Kurosaki who was smirking darkly, not that anyone could see because he was facing the door.

"Continuing." Rias said when Kurosaki left.

"This one is mine." Akeno said summoning hers.

"An Imp?" Issei asked when he saw the imp.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said while holding in her lap a small white cat.

"And mine-" Kiba was about to say but was interrupted by Issei who said he didn't care.

"I'm back." Kurosaki said walking in the room. "And we have guests." He said before sitting down again.

Before they could question what he was saying they heard someone knocking on the door and opening it.

"Sona?" Rias asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time to introduce our peerages isn't it?" The short haired girl with glasses, now known as Sona said.

"Hey Sona! It's been a while!" Kurosaki said.

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun, I see that you really did appear." Sona said, without showing that much of emotion.

"Cold as ever I see." Kurosaki said. "Oh, hey Tsubaki." He said when he spotted her.

"You two know each other?" Sona asked surprised.

"Just met her a while ago, me and Akeno went to the Student Council room to deliver some papers but you weren't there."

"I see." Sona said. "Sorry for not being there but I had some business to take care of in the Underworld. And it was about you."

"Me?" Kurosaki asked.

"Him?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Sirzechs-Sama called me and Onee-Sama to inform us about your return and to keep it a secret." Sona said. "It's fair to say that One-Sama was ecstatic."

"Oh." Kurosaki said. 'Keep it a secret my ass! That guy just can't keep a secret so he had to tell someone!'

"Continuing with the original matter on hand instead of talking about nonsense." Rias said.

"What nonsense? We were talking about m-DID YOU JUST CALL ME A NONSENSE?!" Kurosaki yelled but Rias ignored him. 'Keep ignoring me all you want but soon I'll have my revenge!'

"Yo! I'm the one and only Saji Genshirou. Kaichou's Pawn!" A blonde guy said after Kurosaki's outburst.

"I'm a Pawn too." Issei said.

"Oh please. It's a crime for me to be at the same class as a pervert like you."

"WHAT WAS THAT DAMMIT?!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

 **[Fight! Fight! Fight!]**

"Shut up Razeth!" Kurosaki said.

 **[Fine! I'm going to sleep! Wake me up if something interesting happens, that, or if there are some boobs showing. Preferably Big ones!]** Razeth said making Kurosaki face palm.

"I took 4 Pawn pieces and I'm surprised you manage to take one!"

"Saji, shut up. Don't start a war you can't win. He took 8 Pawn Pieces." Sona said.

"Aren't those all of them?! How did he manage to do that?!"

"He's the Sekiryuute, The Red Dragon Emperor." Kurosaki said.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh by the way, I'm taking Issei and Asia to get their familiars." Rias said ignoring the war between Pawns.

"Really? I was going to do the same with my servants." Sona said.

"This is troublesome." Rias said.

"Why?" Asia asked.

"You see, the Familiar Master only works in nights of full moon." Rias said. "So are you up for a Game? The winner goes to the Familiar Forest tomorrow."

"Are you perhaps talking about a Rating Game?"

"You know as much as I do that we are not ready for something like that. I was thinking like something for our age." Rias said.

"We'll decide on that later. We better take our leave." Sona said before she and her peerage left.

"Are you still ignoring me?" Kurosaki asked for what felt like the hundredth time. He didn't get an answer, when he saw that Rias refused to answer him he started to smirk evilly. "Do you remember the twin shield?" Kurosaki asked, smirking even more when he saw her eyes widen.

"What did you do?!" She asked, a little of fear on her voice. Kurosaki just smirked even more when he saw a red magical circle appear on the ground.

 **Flashback - When Kurosaki left the room.**

 _ **{I can see what you're thinking and I love it!}**_ _Razeth said before Kizami left the room, he brought a hand to his right ear and a magic circle appeared._

" _Hello?" Kurosaki heard someone from the other line._

" _Hey Nii-San."_

" _Oh Kurosaki, what do you want?"_

" _Are you working?"_

" _Yeah, just need to fill about another hundred forms."_

" _What are you doing?" Kurosaki heard Grayfia from the other line. "You should be working right now!"_

" _Calm down Grayfia! It's Kurosaki-"_

" _What?! Is he okay?! Did something happen?!" He heard Grayfia ask and could help but chucked._

" _I'm fine Grayfia." Kurosaki said. "Just need to have a quick talk with Nii-San." He said before hearing Grayfia release a sigh of relief._

" _Fine, but make it quick, Sirzechs-Sama still has a lot to do and I can only go home when he finishes."_

" _Don't worry I'll be quick." Kurosaki said._

" _Excuse me Grayfia, can you let talk with Kurosaki now?" Kurosaki heard Sirzechs said. "So what's up?"_

 _"Do you remember the Twin Shield?"_

" _You mean that horrible torture where you would act as a shield for Rias-Chan that would stop me from showing my adorable little sister how much I love her like a good older brother should, than yes, I remember it."_

" _You're in luck. I decided to give you a whole day without having to worry about the twin shield." Kurosaki said, but before Sirzechs could celebrate Kurosaki continued talking. "But, you have to finish your work and get here in twenty minutes, or the deal is off." He said. 'Might as well help Grayfia out.'_

 _Silence._

" _Hello?" Kurosaki asked. "He hung up."_

 _ **In the Underworld.**_

" _Grayfia! Give me the forms! I have work to do!" Sirzechs said surprising Grayfia._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

When the light from the circle disappeared they could see that both Sirzechs and Grayfia came out of it.

"Rias-Chan!" Sirzechs yelled before giving his younger sister a bear hug.

"Kuro-Nii! What did you do?!"

"I'll tell you what he did! He had the heart to temporarily lower the horrible twin shield of his for an entire day!"

"Kuro-Nii! Help!" Rias begged.

"Hey Grayfia." Kurosaki said ignoring Rias. "Did Nii-San finish his work?"

"Kuro-Nii!"

"He did." Grayfia said. "Now it makes sense why he suddenly decided to do his work voluntarily.

"Kuro-Nii!" Rias called for help once again.

"I think he's ignoring you Rias." Akeno said loving what was happening right now.

"I guess we should get going." Kurosaki said standing up.

" ! Please you can't leave me like this!" Rias begged while trying to get out of Sirzechs hug. "Please!"

" ***Sigh*** Fine…" Kurosaki said before approaching the duo. "Sorry Nii-San but I have some bad news to give you." He said noticing Sirzechs' face morph into one of complete horror while Rias' turned in to one filled with hope. He did his best not to smirk when he said. "The twin shield is almost up again, so instead of an entire day you only have three hours." He failed to hide his smirk when he saw their expressions switch. This time Rias was the one with an expression of complete horror and Sirzechs with an ecstatic one.

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at the look on her face!]** Razeth yelled before Kurosaki took out his phone and started taking pictures. **[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

"Ready to leave Grayfia?" Kurosaki asked approaching her, receiving a nod Grayfia prepared a Magic Circle under them.

"KURO-NII!" Was the last thing Kurosaki heard before teleporting back to his house.

"Why did you do that to Rias-Sama?"

"She was ignoring me."

"What did you do this time?" Grayfia asked.

"I didn't do anything! I just decided to mess with her a little and stole the manga she was reading, while I was running away from her I accidentally bended a page. That's it!" Kurosaki said before Raynare walked down the stairs.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

 **[You have no idea.]**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Harem: [Grayfia, Raynare, Akeno, Tsubaki, Serafall, Tiamat, Yasaka, Rossweiss, Kuroka, Sayla (Maybe).]**


End file.
